I'm Weird and Proud to Be
by VoiceUnheard98
Summary: He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me even if we are the same. Is it too much to ask for peace? No! So why is he keeping such a close watch over me?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **_He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me, even if we are the same. All I wanted to do was go on my Pokémon journey, raise a beautiful team, and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, and then go from there. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. So why is he keeping such a close watch over me? And why won't he leave me alone?! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokémon or anything associated with it. I own my character, this plot, and all of nicknames my character gives to her Pokémon.**

"Talking"

**'**_Thinking**'**_

**_~~Pokémon's Voices~~_**

[Author's Note]

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I heard a low rumble as my bed shook roughly. I groaned in annoyance, knowing exactly who it was.

**_~~Wake Up, Maeve! Today's the big day!~~_** my mom's Stoutland, respectfully named Manny, barked, as he sat atop me. I pulled the covers over my head, and groaned.

"Go. Away," I snapped.

**_~~No. Time to get up, Twinkle Toes~~ _**Manny woofed. I waved him away.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled. Manny growled, and the weight of the giant Stoutland was removed from my bed. I sighed happily and rolled over, curling into a ball under my snug covers. Then my cover disappeared. I sat up quickly, glaring at the large dog that currently held my blanket in its mouth.

"Manny! You meanie! Give me my blanket back!" I whined. Manny sat down on his haunches, dropped the blanket from his mouth and said, **_~~No.~~_**

"Oh, you, you...!" I cried, pouncing after the giant dog Pokémon. Stoutland smiled and scurried out of my room, barking the whole way. Forgetting about my choice of pajamas, I ran after the mutt.

"You're dead, Manny!" I cried as I chased him into the living room, where my mom and two best friends, Bianca and Cheren were waiting.

Cheren's face burned a bright red, as he quickly turned around. Bianca on the other hand was laughing her big butt off, while my mom covered her face with her hands and shook her head. My head tilted to the side, as I looked at the three.

"I see Sinnoh, I see Kanto, I see Maeve's big open window!" Bianca laughed. I felt my face burn red, as I closed my oversized button-up shirt. I have really big boobs for my age, and sometimes while I'm sleeping my shirt becomes unbuttoned.

"Sh-shut up, Bianca," I squealed, turning my back to them. How embarrassing! It'd be okay if it was just my mom and Bianca, but Cheren is here!

There was a long, tense silence, interrupted only by Bianca's quiet giggles.

"So, uh, Maeve... Professor Juniper is, um... going to give us a Pokémon today," Cheren stuttered.

"Okay, I-I'm just gonna go get dressed then!"

"Make sure we can't see your boobs, okay, Evie?" Bianca giggled. I blushed harder as I ran upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later I returned. I was wearing a black tank top with a pink peace sign on it. I wore a dark blue-jean vest with pink trimmings over it. I had black, mid-thigh-lengthed shorts, with some knee-high midnight-blue socks. On the outer-most sides I had pink bows lining all the way to the top. I wore plain black sneakers on my feet. Also, my most prized possession sat on my head: a knitted white cap that held down my wild mahogany hair.

"Bianca! Cheren, where are you guys?" I called.

"In your room," Bianca called back. I rolled my eyes. **'**_Duh, Maeve, you know that's the first place they go. Besides the fridge of course_**,' **I thought dumbly.

"I see no window!" Bianca teased. I glared at her, as Cheren turned away again.

"Shut up Bianca!" I sneered, "Anyways, did Juniper bring in the Pokémon?" I asked, walking over to Cheren. He looked at me with a small smirk.

"Yeah, she did, but we were waiting for you."

"Yeah, Maeve, Professor Juniper brought it to your house, so you get the first pick!" Bianca said happily.

Cheren repositioned his glasses, "Naturally."

As Cheren moved away, I saw a large box with a bow sitting on my desk by the window, "HURRAY!" I squealed, sprinting to the box, and tearing it open.

"At this rate the Pokémon are going to be scared witless before we even get to meet them," Cheren sighed. I stopped then. Not because of what Cheren said, but because I wanted to. Really.

Slowly, I took out a pillow that held three pokéballs. One had a water symbol, the second had a fire symbol and the third had a grass symbol.

I grabbed the three pokéballs and squealed as I threw them into the air. "Pokéballs go!"

The three balls opened simultaneously, and three figures appeared. Snivy, a green, snake-like Pokémon, Tepig, a red and black pig-like Pokémon, and Oshowatt a blue and white otter-like Pokémon. They all stared up at us.

"Aww, they're all so adorable!" Bianca squealed.

"Which one do you want, Maeve?" Cheren questioned as he studied the three Pokémon. I looked at the three creatures with an excited smile.

"Um, hello," I said, looking at the three. The green Pokémon rolled its eyes.

**_~~Hello, human~~ _**it sneered.

"Huh? You're mean!" I huffed. Cheren raised an eyebrow whilst Bianca looked at the green Pokémon curiously.

"What did it say?"

"It said 'Hello, human'! And he said it very rudely, too!" I whined. I really wanted the green one too.

**_~~You can understand us?!~~ _**The other two Pokémon cried.

"Yes, I can, and I don't want a mean Pokémon as my starter!" I looked at the next Pokémon, the otter.

"Hi, there, my name's Maeve!" I smiled. The otter smiled back at me.

**_~~Hello, Maeve. My name's Oshowatt~~ _**she said. Wow, a she? Female starters are very hard to come by! And she sounded so sweet.

"Aw, you're so cute!" I said. I really like her.

"Okay, I think I want Oshowatt!" I said, picking up the blue otter. Oshowatt giggled.

"Finally, okay, I'll take this one. Cheren, that one's yours." Bianca said, as she picked up Tepig, leaving Snivy to Cheren.

"Good luck with that one," I said. Snivy leered at me, before calmly walking over to Cheren. Cheren and Snivy looked at each other, before Snivy smiled.

Wow. Snivy knows how to smile. I'm going to die of shock.

"Wow, Tepig is so cute!" Bianca cooed, making Tepig blush.

"Bianca, knock it off, Tepig said you're embarrassing him!" I giggled.

"What?" Bianca questioned.

"Yes 'him.' Tepig is a boy," I clarified. Bianca looked at Tepig, "He's still super cute!"

"What is Snivy?"

"Boy."

"What about Oshowatt?"

"Oshowatt is a girl."

"Cool—hey! Let's have a battle!" Bianca suddenly cried.

"What? Here?" Cheren questioned.

"Yeah, c'mon, it'll be fun!" Bianca squealed.

"No way are we having a Pokémon battle in my room! My mom will kill me!"

"Oh, come on, these little guys can't do much damage! Please?" Bianca whimpered. Agh! The eyes, anything but those Lillipup eyes!

"Fine... Let's go Oshowatt!" I sighed, and Oshowatt jumped out of my arms, and got into a battle stance.

"Ready when you are Bianca and Tepig!" I challenged.

"Perfect! Tepig, use Tackle!" Tepig immediately did as Bianca said, and charged at Oshowatt.

"Oshowatt, dodge it, and then use Tail Whip!" Oshowatt was able to dodge Tepig's Tackle, by jumping into the air. She did a back flip, and used her tail to slap Tepig in the face multiple times.

"Awesome! Now use Tackle, since Tepig's defense is down." Before Tepig could react, he got hit right in the side by a tackle. Falling to the ground, Tepig struggled to get back up.

"Oh! W-we're not going to let you win that easily, Maeve! Tepig, use Tackle!" Tepig scrambled towards Oshowatt, and tackled her to the floor.

"Oshowatt, are you okay?" I cried. Oshowatt struggled to her feet, and gave me a smile.

_**~~Yes. I'm fine. I won't give up~~** _she stated determinately.

"Great! Now use Tackle!" Oshowatt growled and charged at Tepig with all her might.

"Tepig, y-you use Tackle, too!" as the two Pokémon charged at each other, I clenched my hands together.

The Pokémon collided, and... Tepig fainted.

"We did it!" I squealed as I ran over and picked up Oshowatt.

**_~~Yippee! We won~~ _**she squealed.

"Aw! Oh no," Bianca whined, as she dropped to her knees to the floor. Tepig lowered his ears and snorted dejectedly.

"Bianca! You're supposed to comfort your Pokémon when it loses, not make it feel bad!" I scolded. A giant question mark appeared over Bianca's head.

See? Bianca is a perfect example of why people call blonde girls 'Ditzy!'

"Tepig, don't get upset! I was only upset, but you're not to blame! That just shows we both need some more practice. It's okay..." Bianca picked up her injured Pokémon and cradled him in her arms.

**_~~Someone's a little coo-coo~~ _**Snivy huffed. I glared at the little snake, no pun intended.

"Stop being so rude Snivy!" Oshowatt and I sneered. Snivy huffed, and turned his back to us.

"What did Snivy say?" Cheren questioned.

**_~~I said that your friend over there is weird~~_**

**_~~You jerk~~ _**Oshowatt cried, slapping her paw on my hand.

_** ~~Whatever, Water-type. Don't forget, you little pest, I can take you down any day. Not like I haven't already~**~ _the green Pokémon smirked, his eyes tinting red in a Leer attack. Neither Oshowatt nor I were intimidated.

"Oh yeah...? Let's go, then!" I challenged. "Cheren, let's battle!" I cried.

"Alright, first let me heal your Pokémon," Cheren said, before walking over and pulling out a bottle. He sprayed the bottle over Oshowatt, and I felt her aura grow a bit stronger.

Oshowatt jumped out of my arms and glared at Snivy.

**_~~Let's go! I'm not scared of you, you rude, egoistic jerk and I never was~~ _**Oshowatt snarled.

**_ ~~Bring it on, Water-type~~_** Snivy smirked getting into his own fighting stance.

Bianca gasped as Snivy charged without warning, and ignoring Cheren's calls to stop. He tackled Oshowatt to the ground, causing her some bad damage. What a coward! That was _not_ fair!

Oshowatt got up with a growl, and looked at me.

**_~~Give me an order, Maeve! Don't make me lose to this coward again~~_** she hissed.

"Right... Oshowatt use Tackle!" I demanded.

**_~~Gladly~~ _**with that one word, Oshowatt charged.

"Snivy, dodge and use Leer!"

**_~~Shut up! I can take the little pest down without your help, human~~ _**Snivy snarled, as he charged.

"Snivy, what are you doing?!" I cried. The two Pokémon connected in a fierce tackle. Both gave their opponent some serious damage. Oshowatt didn't look too good.

"Oshowatt..." I murmured.

**~~_C'mon, Maeve, quit staring into space! Give me an order~~ _**Oshowatt commanded.

"Alright, jump into the air and use Tail Whip!" I said, a little idea forming in the back of my mind.

Oshowatt obeyed my orders as Snivy once again ignored Cheren and charged.

Snivy's tackle missed, and Oshowatt flew through the air, slapping Snivy multiple times with her tail, before landing behind him.

"Great, now use Tackle once more!"

**_~~With pleasure~~_**

Oshowatt charged, and got Snivy dead in the middle of his back. Snivy let out a cry and fell to the floor.

"Snivy...!" Cheren cried.

Snivy looked up at Oshowatt, as he was crouched on his hands and knees. He glowered darkly, before collapsing. Snivy had fainted.

_**~~Hurraaaay! I beat him~~** Oshowatt cheered._

"Yeah, you showed him, Oshowatt!" I smiled. I looked up a Cheren and he looked hurt and confused. He recalled Snivy back into his Pokéball. Bianca and I did the same.

"Cheren, what's wrong?"

"Why wouldn't Snivy listen to me?"

"Oh, Cheren..." Bianca mumbled.

"He was trying to show off because he used to bully Oshowatt and Tepig a lot. I'm sure when he wakes up he'll let you train him to get stronger."

"Yeah... I guess," the look on Cheren's face broke my heart.

"Cheren..." I whispered, running over and hugging him, "Please don't be sad! It's not your fault! You're an awesome Trainer. I'm sure if Snivy had listened to you, you would have beaten me and Oshowatt easily. I mean, you _are_ the mastermind of Pokémon!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

Bianca ran over as well, and we both hugged our disheartened friend.

"Yeah, she's right, Cheren! You probably would have beaten Tepig and me too! We've always known you'd be the better battler!"

Me and Bianca hugged Cheren for about five minutes before he sighed and wrapped his arms around us, making us smile up at him.

"You two are just trying to butter me up," he chuckled.

"Nuh-uh, if Maeve wanted to butter you up she would have showed you her boobies again!" Bianca laughed. Cheren and I turned scarlet.

"What do I look like, Bianca?" I cried, embarrassedly.

"I don't know, but it made Cheren smile!" Bianca cried.

"I hate you Bianca!"

"Aw, I love you too!"

Cheren laughed, and we looked up at him. Yes, Cheren was surprisingly taller than us. Although he was really short a few years ago.

"You two can always cheer me up."

"That's why you love us!" I squealed. Cheren rolled his eyes.

"I don't even like you guys," he joked. I huffed.

"What? Then I'm taking your glasses!" I cried, snatching them off his face and running out of my destroyed room.

"Get back here!"

"Come and get me, Nerd Boy!"

"I'll get you for that, Maeve!"

"Just you try it!" I cried.

"Hey wait for me!" Bianca squealed.

"Oh, kids, don't forget to go to Professor Juniper's!"

"Okay!"

**Hi, everyone, here's my first Pokemon story. I hope you all like it so far. As always feel free to review me and/or give me some tips and advice to make my stories better! Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Painful Goodbye

**Summary:** **_He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me, even if we are the same. All I wanted to do was go on my Pokémon journey, raise a beautiful team, and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, and then go from there. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. So why is he keeping such a close watch over me? And why won't he leave me alone?! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokémon or anything associated with it. I own my character, this plot, and all of nicknames my character gives to her Pokémon.**

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

_~~Pokémon's Voices~~_

[Author's Note]

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 2: A Painful Goodbye**

"Give me back my glasses!" Cheren demanded. He had me in a head lock in one arm, and tried to reach over my shoulder for his glasses in the other.

"Never," I growled.

"Give them to me or else!"

"You won't do anything to me," I mocked. Cheren smirked deviously, and tickled my sides.

"Eeeek...! Okay! I'll give you your glasses! _Stop_," I screeched in laughter as Bianca jumped in and she and Cheren double-teamed me.

"Give Cheren his glasses!"

"Okay," I wheezed, forfeiting them over.

"Thanks, now let's get to Professor Juniper's."

"Right," I gasped, holding my sides with pained tears rolling down my cheeks. Cheren looked at me and shook his head.

"Why are you such a drama queen?"

"Because you made me that way," I snapped angrily. Cheren rolled his eyes and Bianca giggled. I huffed as I followed the two to Professor Juniper's lab. When we got there we were met by a tall pretty lady with light brown hair, blue eyes and a long white trench coat. I felt my grin return.

"Hey, professor!" I waved, eagerly as I skipped over to her. Bianca giggled again, while the professor gave me an amused smile. I stopped in my tracks, and Cheren walked to my side and nudged me in my arm.

"I... I mean good morning, Professor Juniper," I said meekly. She laughed then.

"Goodness, you're quite the energetic one aren't you, Miss Maeve?" I blushed a bit, and smiled at the older woman.

"Alright, Cheren, Bianca, let's get past the formalities. I'm Professor-" Cheren interrupted her.

"Professor Juniper? We know who you are," he stated matter-of-factly. Juniper's smile didn't fade, but her eye twitched a bit as she waggled her finger at Cheren.

"Now, now, Cheren, let's not get over-zealous. This is a moment you should be savoring for the rest of your life!" I know I was! She clapped her hands together, as her smile got even bigger.

"As I was saying, my name is Juniper. I, as a professor, study when and how Pokémon were born." She asked to see our Pokemon.

"Ah, it looks like you've already had a Pokémon battle!" she quipped as she studied our partners. Snivy crossed his arms and sneered venomously at Oshowatt, whom smirked and shrugged her shoulders proudly. Tepig merely rested against Bianca's legs as he watched the scene take place. A confused look crossed the professor's face, before a knowing one replaced it.

"Oshowatt beat Snivy didn't it?" she questioned. I looked at the Professor.

"Yes _she_ did," I stated, as my partner jumped into my arms, still smiling proudly. She laughed before getting back to business.

"Well I'm proud of all of you! Not only did you have your first Pokémon battles, but your Pokémon have each began to trust you! Oh, and by the way, would you all like to nickname your partners?"

"Wow, sure!" Bianca squealed. She looked at Tepig and grinned, then after a few seconds, she faltered.

"Oh, I can't think of a good name!" she whined. An anime drop fell from Tepig's temple, and he snorted nervously.

"Tepig said it's okay. He says to take your time, and not to push yourself," I translated. Bianca looked at me then Tepig. She smiled and nodded solemnly.

"What about you, Cheren?"

**_ ~~I don't want a nickname from you.~~ _**Snivy sneered, as he turned his back to his Trainer. Cheren didn't have to ask me what the Pokémon said. Cheren just shook his head. Oshowatt and I looked at each other with stern expressions.

**_~~If you don't mind, Maeve, can I choose my own name?~~ _**the otter asked me. I looked at her, smiled and nodded.

**_~~I heard the name Aurybelle once, and I liked it. It's pretty; can that be my nickname?~~_** She asked, giving me some adorable Lillipup eyes. I rolled my eyes at the repetition of this look. It _was_ pretty though, so why not?

"Of course, _Aurybelle, _besides, it does suit you," I grinned.

"So it is true you can understand Pokémon! You're so lucky, Maeve, I wish I could understand them," the professor swooned. I looked at her and chuckled.

"Yeah I know, right?" I said, with a chuckle, "I'm weird and proud to be!"

"Well now that all the nicknaming is over, I've got a gift for the three of you."

"You don't mean-" Cheren began, and was cut off at the sight of the three devices Professor Juniper held in her hands.

"Pokédexes! Wow!" we cried together. The professor handed us all a 'Dex, and we eagerly turned them on.

"Those devices automatically scan any Pokémon you come in contact with. I gave you three these devices to explore all of Unova and meet all of its Pokémon!" I squealed as I hopped from foot to foot, Bianca doing the same.

"When can we leave?" we squealed excitedly, our whole bodies shaking. Cheren rolled his eyes, but I didn't care right then.

The professor laughed, as she walked by us.

"Before you all set off, I've got to show you the basics first." Basics?

"Come now, we're heading over to Accumula Town."

I visibly deflated. Aww, well that's good too, I guess... Bianca and Cheren recalled their Pokémon as they followed Juniper out of the lab. As I got ready to recall Aurybelle, she dodged the Pokéball light.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"I don't like Pokéballs... I'd rather stay outside with you, Maeve," Aurybelle said.

"Well, if you really want to, sure, I guess," I said with a shrug. The otter-Pokémon grinned and jumped into my arms.

"Thanks!"

When we went outside, I saw a hand come out of nowhere, and hit me on the side of my head. Aurybelle squealed and Snivy laughed as I looked up at the perpetrator.

It was my mom... oh, crap.

"You are so lucky that I have seen the light or else you'll be visiting Arceus in a damned coma!" my mom growled, as she leered at me. No Pokémon on earth could survive a battle with my mom's Rage attack. I quivered in fear, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Bianca, Cheren and their Pokémon making a run for it. Cowards!

"U-uh, mom, I'm so sorry about my room! Bianca started it—OW!" I whined as I was swatted at again.

"Don't blame it on your friends! It's your room, it's your responsibility! But don't worry about it, sweetie, I've got it all taken care of," she said sweetly, as she gave me a smile. Did I mention my mom had D.I.D? A.K.A a Bipolar psychopath!

"O-okay, mom, th-thanks. I-I promise I'll clean the entire house when I get a chance to visit..." I murmured as I shimmied past her. She grabbed the back of my shirt, and I accidently dropped Aurybelle as my mom pulled me back in front of her.

"You didn't let me _finish_," she growled. "Here are some town maps for you and your friends, sweetheart. Love you." I nodded as Aurybelle and I slowly backed away from the woman. Then we turned tail and ran like crazy.

"Don't forget to give Cheren and Bianca those town maps, dear!"

**_~~Is she always like that?!~~ _**Aurybelle cried. I nodded as we ran well into Route 1.

"You have no idea..." I gasped as we finally stopped. Aurybelle bent over and put her paws on the grassy ground.

**_~~I never want to go through those horrors again. Next time, just leave me in my Pokéball .~~_**

"But you said you didn't wanna be in your Pokéball," I reminded her. She jumped up and looked at me with a glare.

**_~~I'll make an exception when it comes to your psychopathic mother!~~ _**she cried.

**Hey, readers! This is my second installment of my Pokemon fanfic: **_I'm Weird and Proud to Be_**! I hope your enjoying it so far. And don't be shy to review me, m'kay? Thanks. Oh, and one more thing, if anyone is interested in any of my fanfics posted on my profile, let me know okay? I can't decide on which one to do next, because I have ideas for all. So PM me to vote, okay? I'm going to start posting more and more fics on here very soon. Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Speech

**Summary:** **_He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me, even if we are the same. All I wanted to do was go on my Pokémon journey, raise a beautiful team, and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, and then go from there. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. So why is he keeping such a close watch over me? And why won't he leave me alone?! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokémon or anything associated with it. I own my character, this plot, and all of nicknames my character gives to her Pokémon.**

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

_~~Pokémon's Voices~~_

[Author's Note]

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 3: The Speech**

"So what's up with you two leaving me to deal with that crazy lady?"

"Hey, she's your mother," Cheren said, fixing his glasses. Bianca visibly shivered.

"I'm sorry, Maeve... it's just, your mom scares me! She's worse than a rampaging Rhydon!"

"Yeah well that rampaging Rhydon nearly stomped me into a Stunfisk!" I scowled, pushing past the two. Bianca and Cheren both followed, keeping quiet as they did so. As we met up with Professor Juniper I noticed some people in grey body suits walking towards the plaza.

**'Must be some improv performance group...'**

After Juniper gave us the basics, she left. Bianca had stayed to buy some items and Cheren went to head out to Striaton City to battle its Gym Leader while I healed Aurybelle.

"Bianca, I'm heading out now," I called as I released Aurybelle from her Pokéball. She jumped into my arms and I held her as I began to walk out.

"Oh, alright, bye! What to buy, what to buy..." she pondered. I rolled my eyes.

"All we can buy right now are Potions and Pokéballs, you dimwit," I called as I walked out.

"Oh, yeah!"

**'Blonde girls these days,' **I thought with an exasperated sigh.

As soon as I walked out of the PokéCenter a boy ran past me followed by a man I assumed to be his dad.

"C'mon, something's happening in the plaza!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Huh?

I followed the two, and when I noticed those body-suited people, I decided I wasn't interested in watching an improv. Off to Striaton City I go. Yeah, time to get my first Gym Badge!

"Hey, Maeve! Over here!" that was Cheren. I saw him waving on the other side of the crowd. I sighed as I reluctantly walked over to him.

**_~~Aw, Maeve I don't want to watch this! I'd rather go to Striaton City!~~_** Aurybelle whined. I snorted.

"If I have to put up with this torture, so do you."

**_~~Then put me in my Pokéball!~~_** she said haughtily. I was starting to get looks so I began to whisper.

"No! Now shut it!"

The grey-suited people split, and one person on each end held up a weird flag, with a P and Z on it. Then a man dressed in... whatever the heck that was he was wearing. Something from beyond the before times, I guess. Well anyways, he walked up and raised his hand; the crowd went silent.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Ghetsis... Ghetsis of Team _Plasma,_" what the heck kind of improv was this? I noticed my Pokémon with her head hung down, and a snot bubble growing and shrinking from her nose. I hated her so much right then.

"The reason I have come here today was to inform you all of Pokémon Liberation."

"_What_?" I questioned in shock, as did many others in the crowd. Aurybelle awoke at the sound of my voice.

~~**_What's going on?~~_**

"Just listen," I said quietly.

"We humans have lived with and battled with Pokémon for many eons; we help each other in one case, and we come together as partners in others. We all say that this is how the world should be- Pokémon are happy to help their human counterparts, and vice versa. But is that truly the case?" Oh this guy is seriously putting up one heck of a show! That's it...

"Yes that is the case!" I cried loudly through all of the chatter. All eyes were on me, including Gheetes, or whatever the heck his name was.

"Excuse me, young lady? Care to repeat that?"

"I said that Pokémon and humans have been living in harmony for eons, yes, but only people with bad intentions take their Pokémon friends for granted. That is if they even consider them friends at all," I said with a glare.

**_~~Yeah, just who do you think you are to say such things?~~_** Aurybelle growled, even though, of course, no one could understand her.

"You pretty much just said that everything we've known is a lie. If Pokémon did not want to help or even be around humans, do you think they'd even let us know that they existed? They would all be a legend—a figment of our imagination that we would only be able to wonder and dream about- just like so many other things in this world!"

**_~~You tell him, Maeve!~~_** Aurybelle cheered. The Gheetes dude looked at me as if he were studying me. I returned his gaze with a glare, and we held each other's gaze for about a minute.

He turned away and faced the rest of the audience. The grey-suited people kept glancing at me though, and I returned each and every one of their gazes.

I didn't hear the rest of Gheetes' speech, as I was more occupied with his lackies Watchog-ing me. After he ended his speech, Cheren nudged me.

"That was pretty cool what you said, Maeve," he smirked, fixing his glasses. I blushed, as I hid my smile.

"Thanks, Cheren. That guy was nuts in thinking he could get away with saying something like that."

"Nuts am I?" I gasped and turned around. That Gheetes guy was looking down at me with a glint in his one visible green eye.

"You're so naïve just like everyone else in this world. You don't know anything and yet you speak as if you know it all. You'd better what yourself next time, little girl, because soon you'll find out the truth... and I guarantee you won't like it."

With that he turned and left, his lackies glaring at me one last time before following.

**_~~What a creep. 'Soon you'll find out the truth and I guarantee you won't like it.' Pah! What was all that about?~~_** Aurybelle questioned with an eye roll.

"It was about proving the truth of Pokémon's suffering in this world."

"Huh?" we all turned towards a boy with long green hair and green eyes. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He talks really fast; I barely heard what he said.

"Excuse me?" Cheren questioned. The green-haired boy looked at Aurybelle and then at me.

"It seems your Oshowatt really trusts you. It seemed to get very irritable almost as soon as you did." He said knowingly. He smiled. I leered at him.

"It? First of all my Oshowatt's name is _Aurybelle_. And _Aurybelle _is not an _it_; Aurybelle is a _she_!" I huffed. The boy's eyes widened.

"Aurybelle, hm? Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask Aurybelle a few questions about you..."

"Yeah, no that's not weird or anything," Cheren said, as he took a step forward.

"I don't think so, dude. Now if you'll excuse me, we're heading to Striaton City," I huffed. Aurybelle looked up at me.

**_~~What was that about?~~_** she questioned.

"No idea, but let's hurry up and leave before he catches up to us," I whispered quickly. I heard a loud gasp, and I stopped and turned around. The boy was staring at me, his mouth open in shock.

"You... y-you..." he stuttered, taking a step forward. Cheren came from behind and grabbed my arm. He pulled me back with him as he tried to lead me away from the boy.

"Come on, Maeve, let's go," he said sternly. Nodding, I followed my friend.

"You... you can hear the voices of Pokémon _too_?" My eyes widened at what I'd heard. I turned back around, despite Cheren's silent plea.

"I... don't know what you're talking about," I whispered.

After I said that... I ran.

**Hey, everyone, I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Okay, so I have an apology to make to everyone. I very recently learned that I could put polls on my profile, and I did, but I haven't gotten any votes yet because I forgot to tell everyone. So sorry! But anyways, go ahead and look on my profile and vote on the story you'd like me to post next. The poll will end December 31 at 11:59 pm. And same old same old- any reviews as well as comments/advice/questions are welcome! Enjoy the rest of your day everyone! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Inside A Freak's Mind

**Summary:** **_He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me, even if we are the same. All I wanted to do was go on my Pokémon journey, raise a beautiful team, and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, and then go from there. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. So why is he keeping such a close watch over me? And why won't he leave me alone?! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokémon or anything associated with it. I own my character, this plot, and all of nicknames my character gives to her Pokémon.**

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

_~~Pokémon's Voices~~_

[Author's Note]

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 4: Living In a Freak's World **

_N's P.O.V...:_

"You... can hear the voices of Pokémon, _too_?" I could hear the hopeful tone in my voice. The girl looked at me, and her expression turned... scared? She clutched her Pokémon tighter to herself, and shook her head.

"I... don't know what you're talking about."

Then she ran. I tried to follow her, something inside of me begging to follow this mysterious girl. Then the boy with the glasses stopped me.

"You're not going after her," he growled. I looked down at the slightly shorter boy and furrowed my eyebrows curiously.

"Why not? I've just got a few questions for her," I said sincerely.

"Humph, I don't believe you as far as I can throw you. I don't want you anywhere near Maeve, do you hear me?" he glared at me as he left in pursuit of the girl. Of Maeve.

"Maeve, hm? Why were you scared? Was it because of the power you possess or was it something more?" I pondered to myself as I made my way out of Accumula Town and into Route 2. I looked up into the sky, and walked into the long grass. I smiled down at the little Lillipup and Patrat that followed me. I had a realization then—I forgot to ask her, Maeve, to have a battle with me.

Hm, it's very unlike me to forget like that. A Lillipup jumped onto my pant-leg, panting happily. I smiled and scratched the top of its... _his_ head.

"I must go now," I said softly. The same Lillipup stayed as the other Pokémon sadly drifted away. I bent down to his level.

"Stubborn one, aren't you, little guy?" I chuckled, rubbing the top of his head.

He barked, and nuzzled into my hand. I smiled again, and cocked my head to the side.

This Lillipup was feeling happy right now. Just like Maeve's Pokémon... Aurybelle. Yes, the Oshowatt. She was feisty just like her Trainer. I frowned then.

Why was Maeve so scared? Was it Ghetsis' speech? No, she spoke out to openly to have been intimidated... Was it how I'd approached her? I didn't have any intentions to harm her...Was it just _me _in general? Hm... Or was it a dark past? Was it something darker than my own personal background?

Pondering about such was not helping my curiosity.

This Maeve has piqued my interest; I intend to ask her my questions and I intend to have her answer them.

Lillipup whimpered and licked my hand. It wanted me to capture it. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that, it is cruel to me." Lillipup cocked his head to the side. He was questioning me.

"It is not in my nature to keep you in a capsule prison. Forgive my rudeness, but I must take my leave now," I said as I stood. I turned, and despite the Lillipup's saddened pleas, I continued on my journey. It was bad enough that I had this Purrloin about to fight in a battle. I don't want to hurt two Pokémon in one day. That Lillipup would be safer back in his home, not on a battle field.

I must earn my first Gym badge in order to officially start my goal... and then I will bring peace to this world. For the Pokémon.

A part of me had hoped my first gym battle would be more of a challenge... something to that would teach me more about the world. It was nothing special. After I had collected my badge from the multi hair-colored trio of brothers, I tipped my hat in farewell and took my leave once again.

I walked into the middle of Route 3, and parted ways with the poor Purrloin I had put through so much pain. He cried for me not to abandon him.

"I assure, you I am not abandoning you. I am protecting you," I said with a genuine smile. Tears touched the Pokémon's eyes. I wiped them away as I hugged him.

"Don't cry. Soon you will be even happier than you were when you were with me." I promised, as I stood and walked away. My former partner sniffled, and disappeared into the long grass.

I was sad, yes. But soon Purrloin, Lillipup, and all other Pokémon in the Unova region will realize... everything that I do is to create a better world for them. I lifted my head up high, despite the saddened cried that filled my heart and soul, and continued on my journey.

Maeve's P.O.V...:

I really hope I don't see that boy again for the rest of my life. I'm still kicking myself for running away like that. I thought I was over that! Now he thinks I'm strange, I just know it!

I heard myself sigh, as I said my goodbyes to Cilan, Cress, and Chili. I was excited to have my very first Gym Badge, of course, but my excitement was dulled by that encounter with a green-haired boy. I sighed again as I walked into the Pokémon Center. Aurybelle smiled when she was fully healed. She once again jumped into my arms and we set off again. I grabbed my other Pokéballs from Nurse Joy.

I had captured a male Lillipup in the Dreamyard. After I got his information in my Pokédex, I decided on naming him Fezzik. I was also given an adorable little Pansear, a fire-monkey Pokémon, by some girl because I had first chosen Aurybelle. I named him Jyoti.

When I was convinced my Pokémon were safely buckled onto my belt, Aurybelle and I waved goodbye to the Striaton City Joy and headed off. Then I thought of that boy again.

Well, it's not only the boy that's got me down. It's a lot of things, but it's too complex to explain completely.

**_~~Maeve, are you alright?~~ _**

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm fine."

**_~~You don't act like it. Don't lie to me.~~_** the otter said sternly. I furrowed my eyebrows. Aurybelle was giving me a Staraptor gaze, and I sighed again.

"I'm fine, I said!" I returned the look. Aurybelle stared at me for a while longer, before rolling her eyes.

**_~~I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, Maeve.~~ _**she huffed crossing her arms.

"There's nothing wrong, so just drop it."

**_~~You're lying to me again! I'd bet it was that green-haired boy isn't it? What you have a crush on him or something?~~_** she asked.

"Ew, no! Never!" I cried, before glaring at the otter in my arms.

"You don't know anything!" I hissed.

**_~~I know enough to get a reaction out of you.~~_** she said slyly, looking back at me. I glared at her, and then sighed. I found a private spot away from battle-hungry Trainers, and sat down. Aurybelle jumped out of my arms and looked at me.

**_~~What's wrong? I didn't mean to hit a nerve, Maeve.~~_** she said worriedly. I looked down at the ground and gave a hollow laugh.

"No, you wanted to know what was wrong; I'm going to tell you..." I told her my story.

When I finished it took me a while to build up the courage to look at my partner. When I did, I saw tears in her eyes. She ran and wrapped her arms around my neck.

**_~~I'm so, so sorry, Maeve! I-I didn't mean anything by what I said. I swear!~~ _**she cried. I laughed humorlessly, and hugged the otter Pokémon back.

"Don't worry about it, Aurybelle. Just keep that between us, okay? Only you Cheren and Bianca know..."

I didn't even want them to know about it, though...

**Hello, readers, here's my latest installment! I don't have much to say today, so it's going to be a short Author's Note. You all know the routine, though: Read, Review, Advice, etc. ;-). Thank you all, and enjoy the rest of your day. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: N's Test

**Summary:** **_He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me, even if we are the same. All I wanted to do was go on my Pokémon journey, raise a beautiful team, and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, and then go from there. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. So why is he keeping such a close watch over me? And why won't he leave me alone?! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokémon or anything associated with it. I own my character, this plot, and all of nicknames my character gives to her Pokémon.**

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

_~~Pokémon's Voices~~_

[Author's Note]

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 5:** **N's Test**

**_~~I knew those weird Plasma guys were no good!~~_** Aurybelle cried as she and Maeve returned a little girl's Pokémon.

"Thank you for bringing back my Petilil, miss!" the little girl cried as she hugged her Pokémon. The Pokémon was a little shaken up, but wasn't harmed, luckily.

"No problem, just be more careful from now on, okay?" Maeve asked and the girl nodded happily. Bianca smiled at her friend.

"Thanks so much, Maeve! You and Cheren are so strong... I don't think I would have been able to beat those Plasma guys..." the blonde said shyly. Cheren frowned as he repositioned his glasses.

"Don't say things like that Bianca. I'm sure you would have wiped the floor with those guys!" he said with a smile. Maeve nodded at her friend.

"Yeah, Bianca, those Plasma jerks are lucky you had to stay here and protect little Fusa, otherwise you would have sent them packing for good!" Bianca's face turned Tamato berry-red from the compliments she received.

"Th-thanks you guys! Really! N-now I've gotta take Fusa home n-now..." she blushed as she grabbed the little girl's hand and led her and her Petilil away.

Cheren and Maeve laughed at Bianca's stuttering, before the two began to head out again.

"Alright Maeve, I'll catch you later, I've got some work to do. Next time we meet, I want a battle, so you'd better be ready!"

"Okay, Cheren, I'll be more than ready!" Maeve challenged playfully.

Maeve and her Pokémon trained a lot, but were unable to earn their second Gym Badge from the Normal-type Leader, Lenora.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me? Why can't I focus?" Maeve cried, as she clutched at her hair. She was sitting on a tree stump in the middle of Pinwheel Forest, and her Pokémon partners Fezzik, Jyoti, and Aurybelle were sitting around her.

**_~~Don't be upset, Maeve. It isn't your fault. We could all use some more training.~~ _**The puppy Pokémon said soothingly. His Trainer's frustrated look didn't go away. It got deeper and soon turned into a depressed one.

"I'm not a good Trainer. You all deserve somebody better than me," she sighed, shaking her head.

Jyoti walked over to his Trainer, and gently smacked the top of her head. As the girl glared at her partner and rubbed her head, the Fire-type Pokémon met his Trainer's gaze.

**_~~If we thought you were too weak or insecure to be our Trainer, we wouldn't still be here with you.~~_** he said, setting his paws on the girl's cheeks. Maeve's lower lip trembled as the rest of her team gave sounds of agreement.

**_~~Yeah, Maeve, just because we're having a hard time right now doesn't mean you're weak or anything. We all need to grow as a team before we can achieve anything at all.~~ _**Fezzik said, with a determined nod of his head.

**_~~Dry those tears, girl, we've got a lot of training to do if we want to win that Gym Badge!~~ _**Aurybelle stated with a glint in her eye as she slapped her paw on Maeve's hand.

"Alright..."

**_~~Alright my tail, if you ever get all depressed and mopey on us again, we're gonna kick your butt!~~_** the otter warned, and Maeve sweat dropped.

"Don't worry! I promise I won't!" she said meekly, putting her hands up.

**_~~Well then what are you waiting for? Let's get training!~~_** Fezzik cried, and the team ran off into the long grass.

"Hm..." a green haired passerby quipped thoughtfully. Matching green eyes followed the Trainer as she and her Pokémon began an intense training session. They narrowed as they witnessed the Pokémon taking damage.

"I'll teach her about her role soon enough," the silky voice stated. After that sentence, N walked away, careful not to be noticed by his newest interest or her Pokémon.

**_A few days later..._**

"Ah! Back again, are you?" Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader questioned with a raise of the eyebrow. When she saw the determined glint in Maeve and Aurybelle's eyes Lenora simply turned and heading back into the Gym.

Maeve ran in after her.

"I can tell that you're finally ready—Am I right, Maeve?" Lenora questioned with a smile.

"You bet, Lenora! I'm undoubtedly ready!" the girl quipped. Maeve smirked, as she prepared herself for her most challenging opponent yet...

_Maeve's P.O.V...:_

Lenora's eyes lowered as she studied me. She reached for one of her two Pokéballs. I prayed that she sent out... _DARN_! She sent out Watchog again! I clenched my teeth.

Watchog smirked when she saw me.

**_~~Back again, dear?~~_** I glared at the meerkat Pokémon.

"Yes I'm back," I hissed. Lenora looked at me knowingly and chuckled. She'd figured out my secret almost as soon as she'd met me.

"Behave, Watchog," she scorned. The Pokémon flicked her ears and smirked again. Her eyes tinted red in an oh-so-intimidating Leer.

Please...

"Humph, fine, be like that. Let's go, Jyoti!" I scoffed as I threw out his Pokéball. The fire monkey glared at Watchog as he recalled how she'd single-handedly beat my entire team time and time again.

**_~~I'm not going to let you beat me this time!~~_** he snarled getting into a battle stance. Watchog rolled her eyes.

**_~~Whatever you say, dear. Now let's battle~~ _**the meerkat said with a smirk.

**_After the battle had ended..._**

"I never doubted your skills as a Trainer, Maeve! You have so much potential," Lenora said with an excited smile. I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"How can I have potential when it took me four tries to beat you?" I questioned. Lenora laughed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how many times it takes to beat a Gym Leader, or anyone else for that matter," she said, still laughing. "What matters is how much heart you put into your training. What matters is how closely you and your Pokémon work together, sweetie."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her words.

**_~~See? I told you~~_** Aurybelle stated haughtily. I glared at her as Lenora laughed again.

"I guess Aurybelle agrees with me. Maeve, sweetie, if you doubt yourself, your Pokémon will sense it, and that makes them not perform as well as they could. You need to push that doubt away and replace it with determination. Understand?"

I bit my lip and nodded. Lenora smiled again and hugged me.

"Thanks for the talk Lenora..." I said appreciatively. Lenora waved me off as I left the gym.

**_~~Who told you to believe in yourself huh? This gal! And you _****doubted****_ me, eh? Slap you will my tail is what I'll do... put that doubt out of your mind.~~ _**Aurybelle said, crossing her arms.

"Aurybelle don't start this again!"

**_~~Please, Maeve, you started this, so don't get mad at me.~~ _**the otter said with an eye roll.

"Whatever," I said, repeating the action. After I healed my Pokémon at the PokéCenter, I walked outside... and bumped into somebody. As I rubbed my aching back while cringing on the floor, I saw the person I ran into lower their hand.

"So sorry, about that, Maeve," I gasped and looked up. It was that boy again!

He laughed a bit as he looked down at me.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to let me help you up?" he asked with a grin. I glared at him and got up myself, clutching Aurybelle in my arms. She growled at the boy, and his smirk got a bit smaller.

"No thanks, I'm good. Just need to be more attentive, that's all," I said quickly, as Aurybelle scoffed.

**_~~That's not the only thing you need to do more...~~ _**

I bit my lip as I glared at her. I looked back up at the boy.

"If you'll excuse me, I gotta go," I said, walking around him. I heard footsteps and I sighed. He was walking right next to me, and after a few moments of this I scowled and faced him.

"What do you want?" I questioned angrily. He looked at me with intense green eyes, but I met his look with a deep glare of my own.

"If you're just going to stare at me, why not take a picture on your Xtransceiver? It'll last longer!" I huffed, as I turned and stormed away. Again I heard him walking after me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder with my own version of Leer.

"Please stop _following_ me," I hissed through clenched teeth.

**_~~What is your problem anyways?~~ _**Aurybelle sneered angrily.

"My problem is that I am wondering why Maeve won't realize the power she possess is such a magnificent gift."

My eyes widened and Aurybelle gasped.

"Does that answer your question... _Aurybelle,_ right?" he questioned, and my jaw dropped.

"How do you know us? Who _are_ you anyways?" I cried, pointing at him accusingly. He ran a hand through his hair and made a confused face. Then he laughed.

"Sorry, Maeve, I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius... but I'd prefer the name _N, _if you'd please, my dear," he said with a blush. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"First of all, _N, _I'm not your _dear._ Second of all, I don't know what you're talking about..." I said, walking away once again. I don't know what had gotten into that _N_ fellow. First he pretty much called me out in front of an entire town. Then he tried to interrogate me. And now he's following me, spitting nonsense? I sighed as I shook my head. This was way too much drama for me to handle. I'd much rather be at home with my bipolar mother sipping lemonade and putting bandages on my bruised skull...

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Maeve. Don't play games with me," he said sternly. I looked at him with a '_No he didn't_' look.

"Play games with you? I don't even _know_ you!"

N's eyes lowered, and he pursed his lips.

"...Battle me," he said quietly, his eyes intense. A question mark appeared over Aurybelle's head.

**_~~She just mouthed off to you and you want to battle? What are you trying to hurt us because you're mad or something, you sicko?~~_** she cried in shock.

N's eyes widened, as terror overtook his features.

"NEVER!" he cried and it made me jump. After a few seconds, he collected himself and spoke in a more civilized voice.

"I only want to see how Maeve brings out the strength of her Pokémon."

Brings out the strength... of my Pokémon?

He pulled out a Pokéball and looked me dead in the eye.

"Do you accept my challenge, Maeve?" he questioned with a smirk. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at him. I don't want to battle this guy!

"Because ready or not here I come!" he cried, throwing his Pokéball. A Timburr appeared from and it immediately got into a battle stance.

"No, N! I don't want to fight you," I hissed, clutching Aurybelle in my arms. Aurybelle, despite my plea, growled at me.

**_~~Like I'd let that you ruin all the training we've done by running away from this jerk! Let me at him!~~ _**she cried, jumping out of my arms.

"Humph, you're bringing out the worst of your Pokémon! You need to learn your role is to help them, not degrade them!" he said. Okay, now I was getting worried.

**_~~You leave my Trainer alone, you jerk!~~_** Aurybelle growled.

A glint appeared in N's eye.

"Timburr, use Low Kick!" My eyes widened.

**_~~Bring it!~~ _**Aurybelle charged without waiting for me to give her an order.

"Aurybelle no! N stop this battle now!" I cried. He looked at me and tipped his hat, smirking. His eyes caught mine and held them.

"Once two Trainers' eyes meet... battle is what they must. Is that not correct?"

Okay, I was scared now, "Aurybelle!"

The Timburr's Low Kick landed and it sent my Pokémon sliding; she struggled to stand.

"Aurybelle, stop this! Return," I cried, but she shook her head at my order.

**_~~No way, I'm not letting him win!~~ _**she cried stubbornly, wiping her cheek with the back of her paw. N laughed and my chest clenched up. He was trying to get my Pokémon to keep attacking!

I clenched my fists as I glared at him. That... that... bastard!

"Timburr, use Bide!" N ordered. I shook my head.

"Knock it off! I told you I don't want to battle," I cried, angry tears coming to my eyes. The jerk smirked again.

"The battle cannot end once it's started, my dear," he said with that glint in his eye again.

No, I refuse to let my Pokémon be hurt because of this boy's cruelty.

I pulled out Aurybelle's Pokéball.

"Aurybelle-"I began, but the Timburr had finished his Bide attack and charged my Pokémon.

"Aurybelle! No!" I cried, running in front of the otter, my back to the enemy Pokémon. Everything happened so fast it was like slow motion.

I heard Aurybelle scream my name...

I heard N's footsteps running towards me...

I heard the Timburr's hysterical cries...

Then I heard no more; I'd fainted.

**Hey everybody, I hope you all had a magnificent Christmas! Mine wasn't so good, but it's not unusual, so I hope all of yours was better than mine! How's the story so far? N seemed kind of dark to me in this chapter, but I guess it came out alright. Aurybelle's being stubborn, Timburr's just following orders, and Maeve's... a little crazy, I know. Don't judge. :-P Anyways, all of my dedicated readers knows the routine, so I'm not gonna bother to say it. Enjoy the rest of your day! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6: Ideals and Truths

**Summary:** **_He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me, even if we are the same. All I wanted to do was go on my Pokémon journey, raise a beautiful team, and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, and then go from there. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. So why is he keeping such a close watch over me? And why won't he leave me alone?! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokémon or anything associated with it. I own my character, this plot, and all of nicknames my character gives to her Pokémon.**

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

_~~Pokémon's Voices~~_

[Author's Note]

[Warning to readers: The bold in the first part of this chapter is NOT Pokémon speech! It is regular Human speech, I bolded it for a reason. Enjoy. :-) ]

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 6: Ideals and Truths**

_"__**Father, my king, you have sent for us**__?" one of two young gentlemen questioned respectfully. Seated upon a large, gold and silver throne, sat a powerful-looking man with a well-groomed beard and fatherly eyes. Seated on either side of the king's throne sat a Druddigon and Haxorus. The two Pokémon gave deep, welcoming growls to their princes._

_ "__**Ah! Shinjitsu-no-ko. Moderu-no-ko. It has not avoided my attention that you—my sons—have reached the age to judge the world for yourselves...**__" the old king said with a proud smile. The twins looked at each other, excitement filling their identically colored hazel eyes. The elder twin, Moderu-no-ko returned his gaze to his father._

_ "__**But father, we have not been given a Pokémon to guide us on our journey," **__the young man stated with a frown. The king threw back his head and gave a loud laugh._

_ "__**You accuse me of trying to send my sons away empty handed?**__" The king guffawed. At that, Haxorus stepped up, the ground shaking with every step he took, and gestured for the princes to follow him._

_ "__**Go on, your guide awaits you outside**__." The king said with a smile, standing up himself. They all followed the Haxorus._

_ "__**My Arceus!**__" Shinjitsu-no-ko gasped in awe._

_ Standing regally before the group stood a gargantuan black and white dragon. It leered down at them with intense emerald green eyes. It bared its teeth in a smirk as it lowered its head down to their level._

_ "_**That ****_is whom you've chosen to be our guide, father?_**_"_ _Moderu-no-ko questioned in shock._

_ It growled deeply, enough to intimidate the two brothers. They took an automatic step back._

_ "__**Ah, do not fear, children, it shalt not harm you. Zromrekreo is but a friend to you." **__The king said in a soft voice. The younger of the two twins stepped forward and examined him and his brother's destined partner._

_ "__**Zromrekreo... my partner**__," Shinjitsu-no-ko said softly, looking into the beast's emerald eyes. "You will help my brother and I find a place in this world. You will help us find our destinies... We thank you."_

_ Zromrekreo growled and closed its eyes. When the dragon opened them again, they were glowing a blinding neon green. The dragon stood to its full 35-story height, and gave a soul-shattering roar into the sky..._

**_`````End Dream`````_**

Maeve shrieked as she awoke from the dream, wildly gasping for breath. A layer of sweat was pasted onto the girl's form, as she took deep, ragged breaths.

"Maeve! Are you okay?" Bianca and Cheren cried as they ran to her side. The brunette looked at her friends a breathless look.

"Y-yeah..." the girl said quietly, clutching her chest. Remnants of the dream swirled around in her mind.

"I'm fine... Wh-where are my Pokémon? Are they okay?" the girl questioned worriedly, trying to get up. She cried out as a sharp, merciless pain shot through her entire body.

Cheren's eyes shut tightly, as if in pain, as he looked down at his friend sadly.

"Stay still, Maeve. You hurt your back pretty bad, there," he said quietly. Maeve looked at him curiously.

"I-I hurt my back? H-how, I-" Maeve winced as the pain shot through her body once more.

"Where are my Pokémon?" she questioned again.

"They're being looked over by Nurse Joy," Bianca answered worriedly. Maeve groaned and tried to get up again, but her friends pushed her back down, their eyes clouded by emotions.

"No, Maeve, you're not going anywhere," her friends said matter-of-factly. The girl in question looked up with a deep glare.

"Just you watch me! That jerk kept attacking my Pokémon, and I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" she growled, struggling to get up once again. She cried out again from the pain of the slight movement she made, and Cheren's face grew stern.

"I said you're staying in this bed! I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are!" he cried, and Maeve halted in her painful struggles. She and Cheren glared at each other for the longest time, before Bianca's saddened voice cut through the silence.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go see how your Pokémon are doing, Maeve."

After she left, Cheren sighed and looked away, his expression glum.

"You said he kept attacking your Pokémon—who?"

"N," Maeve replied softly, wincing. When Cheren gave her a curious look she said, "The green-haired boy from Accumula Town."

The dark-haired boy's eyes widened and then narrowed as he scowled.

Cheren stood, his eyes shadowed. His tightly clenched fists began to shake.

"Is he the one that's got you in this hospital bed?"

The nod he received from his injured friend was enough to motivate the already angered teen.

"What, Cheren, where are you going?"

"I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson about hurting with my friends."

_N's P.O.V_

I startled awake from this strange dream I've been having lately. That piercing roar that sounded at the end; I could even hear voices. Why have I been having these dreams? I shook my head flung my leg over the branch I had been sleeping on. Jumping down from the tree, I stretched and yawned.

I looked up into the sky, and noticed the sun was beginning to set. I lowered my eyes as I thought back to my battle with Maeve. I remembered how she'd shielded her Pokémon with her own body... and got hurt in the process.

I was worried for her, because Timburr had went all out when he had attacked her. Then when she'd fainted... I shook my head. I was such a fool.

**_`````Flashback`````_**

The otter Pokémon screamed for her Trainer to awaken, as I ran to her and tried to shake her awake.

"Maeve!" I cried. She didn't answer, she didn't even move. Images running through my mind of what had just happened were abruptly stopped with my Timburr's hysterical cries. Then Aurybelle began with her accusations, and tried to shield her Trainer from me.

"You may call me what you wish," I said sternly. "But right now we must get her some medical attention!"

As I picked her up, the otter followed closely behind as I headed back towards the Nacrene City PokéCenter.

The Joy ran up to me with a worried look on her face as she asked me what had happened.

As Joy settled her in a bed, I felt my chest swell up with guilt.

**_`````End Flashback`````_**

Timburr had hurt her pretty bad, there's a very high chance he's...

I shook my head. No, please...

I looked up into the sky. Arceus please don't let it be so.

_Meanwhile...:_

Aurybelle was pacing angrily back and forth her fanged teeth clenched as she mumbled angrily under her breath. Her allies, Fezzik and Jyoti sat together watching her with sad expressions.

**_~~Will Maeve be okay?~~ _**the puppy asked worriedly. Aurybelle didn't answer and continued pacing.

**_~~Will she?!~~ _**The fire monkey cried, tears coming to his eyes. Aurybelle stopped and looked at the duo.

**_~~...I don't know~~_** she whispered, her eyes narrowing sadly. Fezzik stood and glared at the otter.

**_~~How do you not know? You're always with Maeve, and you saw her get hurt! How do you not know if your own Trainer will be alright?~~_** he barked.

Aurybelle snarled as she looked at the puppy.

**_~~You don't know anything...~~ _**she hissed, starting towards Fezzik. Jyoti growled and stood in front of his partner protectively. He glared in Aurybelle's direction; he pointed at her, narrowing his eyes.

**_~~We may not know anything... but it's obvious that _****you****_ do.~~_** he accused with a scowl. Aurybelle's eyes widened, before they narrowed again, sad.

Her ears flattened and she frowned deeply.

**_~~Aurybelle?~~_** Jyoti asked softly. The otter looked up at her partner. **_~~Is Maeve going to be alright?~~_**

Aurybelle lowered her head once more, and she sniffled as tears formed in her eyes.

**_~~No~~_** she said quietly. Jyoti and Fezzik's eyes widened.

**_~~Why not?~~_** Fezzik said, his voice barely audible.

**_~~That Timburr's bide attack... i-it...~~ _**the otter began to stutter.

The two Pokémon gently urged her on, their eyes scared.

**_~~That Timburr's bide attack broke Maeve's back.~~_**

**Okay, now I know what you all are thinking but don't worry. I've got a lot of little ideas running through my little weird and proud to be head. So anyway I hope you're all enjoying it so far. And I've found a link of the black and white dragon; even though I'm sure you all know who it is... ** 459987. _** This does NOT belong to me! It belongs to the wonderful DarkraiGirlYuka!**_ **And BTW, **_Shinjitsu-no-ko_** means **_Child of Truth_** and **_Moderu-no-ko _**means **_Model/Ideal Child. _**And the name **_Zromrekreo _**my original idea of Reshiram and Zekrom's fused form. Well that's it... You all know the routine, so I'm gonna go ahead and wrap this up. Enjoy the rest of your day everyone! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Shattered Dreams

**Summary:** **_He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me, even if we are the same. All I wanted to do was go on my Pokémon journey, raise a beautiful team, and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, and then go from there. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. So why is he keeping such a close watch over me? And why won't he leave me alone?! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokémon or anything associated with it. I own my character, this plot, and all of nicknames my character gives to her Pokémon.**

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

_~~Pokémon's Voices~~_

[Author's Note]

[To my readers: The song that you see in this chapter does NOT belong to me. It belongs to the talented and wonderful Michael Jackson.]

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 7: Shattered Dreams**

"What?!" Maeve cried, shocked. Nurse Joy merely nodded her head in confirmation. Tears sprang to Maeve's eyes. At this point the girl's bed was hoisted up, allowing her to sit up. The covers were crumped around the brunette's lap, making the cast that kept the girl's back supported visible.

Bianca gasped as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

**_~~No!~~_** Fezzik and Jyoti whispered, eavesdropping from the door.

"I...It's not _fair_!" Maeve sobbed, hanging her head and openly crying. Nurse Joy and Bianca looked away from the weeping girl, feeling hurt themselves.

"Oh, Maeve..." Bianca whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's all _his_ fault!" she sobbed.

_Cheren's P.O.V_

I looked away from the door, my lips in a firm line. My fists clenched to my sides, I growled. Mrs. Kinaru looked at me, she herself angry, yet crying.

"Oh, my poor baby," she wept.

That bastard was lucky I couldn't find him. He's paralyzed my best friend and now he ups and disappears! He'd better hope he never crosses my path again, because next time there won't be a Pokémon battle...

As I soothed my best friend's mother, I thought of the first Pokémon battle Maeve and I had. Then I thought of her future. I thought of her being cooped up in her room, with only two badges to haunt her for the rest of her life; a reminder of what she's lost. Her ability to walk, her goal of beating all the Gym Leaders in Unova. Her _dream_ of becoming the new Champion.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, my eyebrows furrowed. I listened to her cries in the other room; I couldn't bear to see her like that. My Maeve was stronger than that. I shook my head.

I would have given anything, even my own dreams to let Maeve achieve hers. I'd have gladly broken my back in her place just to see her _happy_. I bit my lip as her sobbing got louder.

"Osha..." I looked up in shock, and I saw a heart-broken otter looking at me sadly. Aurybelle had tears in her eyes as she questioned me with her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. The Pokémon looked down, sadder than before, and flattened her ears to her head. Maeve's Pansear and Lillipup did the same from their positions at their Trainer's door.

The bastard's even going to force Maeve to abandon her Trainer duties to her Pokémon. That _filth._ After a while, Maeve had calmed down, and Mrs. Kinaru went into the room.

Soon after, Lenora, her husband, Hawes, Chili, Cilan and Cress arrived with gifts and flowers, all saddened by the news of their friend.

"Just as she realized her potential..." Lenora said, deeply saddened.

After a while, I couldn't take this sad aura anymore. I got up and left, stepping outside the PokéCenter for some fresh air. I walked around Nacrene City for a bit, and soon found myself at the Café Warehouse. I sat down in one of the booths, and ordered some tea from a passing waitress.

I got one of my four Pokéballs and rolled the contracted sphere. I had four strong Pokémon that stand by me. Four Pokémon that chose me to be their leader. Four Pokémon that _trusted_ me. Maeve had three that cannot even pray to see their Trainer standing again. I clutched the Pokéball in my hand; I clenched my teeth as tears leaked from my eyes.

Why did it have to be her? She couldn't hurt a Butterfree. Why did it have to be _her?_

"Damn it!" I snarled, glaring at my Pokéball with blurred eyes.

After the guests slowly filed out of Maeve's room, it was time for Maeve to be transported back to her home. The transportation, provided by Lenora and Hawes, was a comfortable van. A van that would remind the depressed brunette of what her life would be like from now on.

Aurybelle, Jyoti and Fezzik watched in a pained sadness as their Trainer was carefully lifted from her bed and taken to the van. They followed and once their Trainer was comfortably put in the bed of the van ran and jumped inside. Their action reminded Nurse Joy, Bianca and Mrs. Kinaru that those Pokémon will never be able to battle for their Trainer ever again.

Maeve was silent through the transportation. She was silent through the entire hour-ride home. She was silent throughout the transport from the van to her bed. She was just...

_Quiet_.

But as soon as her distraught mother shut her bedroom door, leaving her and her three Pokémon alone, the girl wept.

Downstairs, listening to her daughter's very audible sobs, Maeve's mother cried as well.

_With a child's heart_  
_Go face the worries of the day_

_With a child's heart_  
_Turn each problem into play_  
_No need to worry, no need to fear_  
_Just being alive makes it all so very clear_

_With a child's heart_  
_Nothing can ever get you down_

_With a child's heart_  
_You've got no reason to frown_  
_Love is as welcome_  
_As a sunny, sunny day_

_No grown-up thoughts_  
_To lead our hearts astray_  
_Take life easy, so easy, nice and easy_

_Like a child so gay and so carefree_  
_The whole world smiles with you_  
_As you go your merry way_

_Oh with a child's heart_  
_Nothing's gonna get me down_

Well... that wasn't how Maeve saw things anymore...

**Yeah... this latest chapter made me cry quite a bit. Mostly because I was looking for sad songs to fit the atmosphere. If you'd all like to listen to this song, look up **_With a Child's Heart_** by the Jackson Five.** **And BTW, Maeve didn't sing this, she can't sing at all! Well... ****Same old routine as always, my dear readers. Enjoy the rest of your day! :'-)**


	8. Chapter 8: Cheren's Rage

**Summary:** **_He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me, even if we are the same. All I wanted to do was go on my Pokémon journey, raise a beautiful team, and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, and then go from there. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. So why is he keeping such a close watch over me? And why won't he leave me alone?! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokémon or anything associated with it. I own my character, this plot, and all of nicknames my character gives to her Pokémon.**

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

_~~Pokémon's Voices~~_

[Author's Note]

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 8: Cheren's Rage**

_"__**You haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about!**__" Shinjitsu-no-ko snarled to his older brother. Moderu-no-ko returned the action, as he looked down at his brother from his spot on a large hill._

_ "__**You accuse me of illiteracy when you've just described the impossible?!**__" the man questioned with clenched fists._

_ "__**Our ancestors have wished for an ideal world for centuries, yet how do they try to claim it? Controversies and war; have you ever seen anything at all expressing idealism in this day and age?**__"_ _they younger of the two cried with blazing eyes._

_ "__**You denounce my dream despite the ridiculousness of yours! Truth is what you wish to achieve in this world. Tell me, dear brother, how do you plan to achieve this? This is an age of brutality. Who would want petty **_**truth, ****_when living in my world will cause all forms of hate to disintegrate for our younger generation?_**_"_

_Zromrekreo growled sadly, watching its comrades fight._

_ "__**You're thinking just like father! All you want is for him to favor you more than me, and of course you do whatever you can to do just that! Think for yourself!**__" The younger snarled furiously._

_ "__**Humph.**__**I am thinking for myself. You're just too arrogant to agree that my goal is more plausible than yours can ever be!**__"_

_ As the twin brothers continued their heated argument, Zromrekreo's body began to glow, and it closed its eyes._

_ The brothers looked upon their guide with shock. The large black and white dragon roared. Its coloring separated and its eyes changed colors._

_ One half of the dragon's body was pure white, its eye a glowing sky-blue. The other half of the dragon was pitch black, its eye a blood red._

_ The dragon roared once again._

_ "__**Wh-what is the matter with Zromrekreo?!**__" the elder of the twins cried, shocked. The twins' guide began to separate, its halves becoming wholes. First the heads separated, and then the necks, and then everything else._

_ Finally, there was just a pure white dragon, and a pitch black dragon standing in Zromrekreo's place. The twins were wide-eyes in shock as they analyzed the two dragons. The pitch-black once snarled, looking down at Moderu-no-ko with a gentle, kind eye._

_ The pure white dragon did the same to Shinjitsu-no-ko. The two dragons looked at each other, both half the size of the original dragon, and passed a look of understanding to one another._

_ Soon the dragons soared through the sky, going in separate directions. Their respectful Trainers rode on their backs._

_**`````End Dream`````**_

N shot up from his bed and looked around frantically. After a minute he sighed in relief. He was in Castelia's PokéCenter. The teen sighed again; he ran a hand through his hair.

"These dreams are so odd," he quipped. "Why do I keep having them?" shaking his head at his own question the teen got up.

"Whatever the reason is, I need to figure it out... but in the meantime I've got a Gym Badge to win."

_Later that day..._

"Wow, N, you've really come a long way on your journey! Well, as required, here's your Bug Badge," the Castelia Gym Leader, Burgh said happily. The green-haired boy accepted the colorful badge with a bitter-sweet smile.

"Thank you, sir," the boy tipped his hat in farewell. Turning to leave, N looked down at the badge. His lips turned down into a deep frown, and he sighed. When he made it outside, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed into a wall.

Cheren growled as he glared at the taller boy in his grasp.

"You bastard!" he hissed, eyes burning behind his glasses. N's eyes widened in shock as he stuttered.

"Wh-what?" he questioned, completely surprised by the shorter boy's sudden attack.

"I'll kill you after what you did to Maeve!" N's green eyes widened even more.

"M...Maeve? What's happened to her?" he questioned, his chest tightening. Cheren's eyes narrowed, fury evident on his face. The young man's fist soared through the air before it connected to N's jaw. The taller boy gasped as he was allowed to fall to the ground. He clutched at his jaw, eyes looking at Cheren in shock.

"You know _exactly_ what you did, you jerk! You broke Maeve's _back_!" he roared. Despite the pain in his jaw, N's mouth dropped open.

"I-I broke h-her...? Oh my Arceus," he stuttered, looking up at Cheren with concern.

"I didn't mean t-" Cheren cut him of immediately.

"I don't care about what you _meant_! I care about what you _did_! You broke my friend's back and now she's paralyzed!" the boy snarled, landing another punch to N's face.

"I could kill you, right here and now!" the boy continued. N caught Cheren's wrist as he prepared to attack him again. Getting his bearings the green-haired boy kicked the latter away. Cheren regained his balance almost immediately.

"I didn't mean to break her back," N began, his voice a ghostly whisper. "It was a simple battle, and she got-"

"I know what the hell happened, you bastard," Cheren spat. "She didn't want to battle and you forced her to."

"Once two Trainer's eyes meet they must battle," N countered defensively. Cheren growled as he clenched his fist.

"But if a Trainer doesn't want to battle you can't force them into one! Because of your stupidity, my best friend is confined to her bedroom for the rest of her life!" the boy roared.

"Wh-what!" N cried.

"What did you think was going to happen? Because of _you_ Maeve had to give up all of her dreams! She can't even raise her Pokémon anymore and it's all because of _you!_"

"I had no idea that-"

"_SHUT UP_!" Cheren cried, as he punched N in his gut. The green-haired boy grunted, and retaliated by attacking the enraged boy. The two went back and forth before the fight was broken up by some Plasma Grunts. Cheren winced as one of the grunts tackled him off of N.

"N, sir, are you alright?" one of the Grunts, a female, questioned worriedly. N grunted painedly as he nodded.

"Fine, I'm fine," he said, forcing himself off of the ground.

Cheren glowered darkly at N. Two male Grunts held the boy pinned to the ground. Cheren's nose was bleeding and his lip was busted. His glasses lay broken a few feet away from him.

But no, the boy saw his enemy. And his eyes showed all the hate he had for him.

"Come near our King again, and you'll be sorry, you little brat!" the two Grunts hissed, getting off of Cheren, and walking towards their _king_. N stumbled backwards, his eyes never leaving Cheren's.

"...I'm sorry," the _king _whispered. Cheren growled, pushing himself onto his hands and knees. He raised his head, a dark, crazed look in his eyes. The Grunts all got into a protective stance as if the teen was about to attack N again. Cheren did not move from his spot, but he did speak.

"_Prove to me how sorry you are by breaking your own back, you evil bastard!"_

**Well, here's the latest update of my story. Nothing really to say today, so I'm gonna cut off pretty quickly. Same routine as always, my dear readers. Enjoy the rest of your day! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9: Guilt

**Summary:** **_He said it was by fate that we met. He said it was going to be the ultimate change of the world if we worked together. He told me his heart said it would be crazy not to love him back. But I don't love him. I don't even like him. He doesn't understand anything about me, even if we are the same. All I wanted to do was go on my Pokémon journey, raise a beautiful team, and challenge the Elite Four and the Champion, and then go from there. Is that so much to ask? No, it's not. So why is he keeping such a close watch over me? And why won't he leave me alone?! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokémon or anything associated with it. I own my character, this plot, and all of nicknames my character gives to her Pokémon.**

"Talking"

**'Thinking'**

_~~Pokémon's Voices~~_

[Author's Note]

**===============000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 9: Guilt**

"Sire," a female Grunt stated irritably. N kept turning his face away from the grunt as she tried to put medicine on the bruises on his face.

"Sire, please!" the woman huffed, putting her hands on her hips. N looked at the woman, a glum expression on his face.

"Leave me, I'm fine... I deserve these bruises," he mumbled. His eyes were glazed over and downcast. The woman hesitated for a second, and then she turned and left her king to himself.

"Oh, I'm such a fool," he groaned, putting his face in his hands. Tears slithered between his fingers and dripped onto the floor.

"Zoruuu..." a little black and red fox Pokémon whined. The teen looked up from his hands, and looked down at the Zorua. The Pokémon looked up at him questioningly.

"It's nothing," N lied. He knew what he'd done. He knew the grave error he'd made.

"Maeve... Oh, I'm so, so sorry..." he whispered, once again sobbing openly. He kept shaking his head and whispering nonsense. The Zorua's suspicion grew, which N sensed.

"I'm going out," the green haired-boy whispered. Standing up the teen began to walk out of the room but was stopped by a broad form dressed in a cloak.

"Oh, F-Father..." N said, shocked. Ghetsis stared down at his son with his visible green eye. The orb held amusement.

"N, my son," the man boomed in a deep voice, chuckling darkly. "I heard what you did to that benighted little swine... good job." Ghetsis allowed a mocking smile to cross his face as he watched the teen's eyes go wide.

"Wh-what? But Father, it w-was an-"

"Accident? Ha! What a marvelous deceiver I've made you out to be!" the man guffawed. N pushed away from the older fellow and frowned at him.

"I'm not a deceiver; it was an accident I tell you!" he said, his eyes tearing up. Ghetsis' eyes immediately lowered.

"You're _crying_ over this girl, boy? You're letting her _get_ to you?" he growled, advancing towards his son. N looked up at his father with fear evident in his emerald orbs. The teen was backed against a wall, and his father angrily grabbed his shoulders.

"That little wretch is just another person that wanted to see you fall! Remember what I told you? People in this world just want to hurt you. Like your mother, she'd abandoned you and if it weren't for me..." he drifted off expectantly. N looked down gloomily, the corners of his mouth tugging down sharply.

"I'd have been killed because I'm a... a..." he let his tears fall. Ghetsis, though, felt no grief in finishing the sentence.

"A _freak, _N. That is why you would have been killed, who wants a freak to live in their world, hm?"

"...No one, sir," N whispered. Ghetsis smirked down at the boy, and patted his shoulders contently.

"That's right. Now you listen here, boy," the man ordered. N lifted his head, but would not look into his father's eyes.

"That girl was lucky that becoming a paraplegic was all she got, as if I were the one to battle her... _RAH_!" the man punched a wall, leaving a deep indentation in it. N's eyes widened and he let out a fearful gasp. Ghetsis glanced evilly down at the teen.

"I would have _destroyed_ her," he said with the most sinister of smirks crossing his features. N gulped. Ghetsis let him go, and walked ahead a bit.

"Count your blessings this time, boy. The next time you show weakness to me again, I'll make you wish you had been killed by those human scums," with that, Ghetsis walked away. He left a shaking, and openly crying N behind him.

_Ghetsis' P.O.V._

That little bastard was such a coward. He was nothing more than a toy in my game of world domination. If it weren't for his power, I would have ended him when I found him those sixteen years ago.

I snarled as I listened to his muffled cries.

_Coward!_ I hissed in my mind. I knew I couldn't kill him yet, but oh... when the time came I knew I would look forward in seeing that terrified expression in his eyes once more.

I bristled with excitement just thinking about it. Well, that is one reason to put up with my abomination of a _son._ Ha!

But then again... I think I might pay his little girlfriend a friendly visit. I grinned darkly, frightening some of the grunts that passed by me.

Just to see the look on his face once more.

**At Maeve's House...:**

Cheren and Bianca were seated on Maeve's bed. Said girl's eyes were wide in excitement and wonder as she listened to her friends' stories.

"Wow, that really happened?" the girl cried eagerly. Her Pokémon all listened with interest, happy their Trainer wasn't upset anymore.

"Yeah," Cheren continued. "And then these Grunts had the nerve to steal Lenora's dragon skull, so Bianca, Burgh and I had to go hunt them down through Pinwheel Forest."

"Uh-huh and then when we caught them they started talking about "questioning their Lord's power" or something like that. They gave us the skull... and... yeah," Bianca blushed, making Maeve and her Pokémon laugh.

"Wow, you guys are living the life!" Maeve said it so heartily no one knew whether to get happy or said. They decided on happy.

"I sure wish I could have seen that, oh, and how many Badges have you all gotten?" the girl questioned.

"Oh, um..." the two Trainers stuttered. Maeve turned her head to the side, a serene, yet secretive smile coming to her face.

"Oh, don't worry about hurting my feelings. I can live with it," the girl promised. Bianca bit her lip as she showed her friend her Badge case. Maeve's eyes widened.

"Wow, Bianca! Three Badges already? You're on your way!" the girl cried. The blonde giggled nervously, but Maeve waved her off, gently. She looked to Cheren.

"Do you have three, too? More, maybe?" she asked giddily.

"I... only have two," the teen stated softly. Maeve noticed the tone in his voice but didn't call him out on it.

"Oh, don't worry then, I'm sure you'll learn as-"

"No, I won't," Cheren interrupted her.

"Wh-what?"

"I've given up being a Pokémon Trainer." Everyone gasped at the teen's statement. Cheren has been dreaming of becoming a Trainer and defeating the Champion since he was in the womb! Why stop now?

"Why, Cheren? What's happened?" Bianca questioned worriedly. Cheren looked towards the ground.

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something because you quit your dream!" Maeve accused. Cheren looked at his childhood friend with a glare.

"You don't understand, Maeve."

"No I don't!" the girl cried, straining a bit as she gripped the bars over her hospital bed. "That's why I'm _trying_ to understand!" she finished, sweating from the large amount of effort it took to try to lift herself. She was much too weak; her arms gave out too easily.

"Maeve, just drop it, okay?" Cheren scowled. Maeve returned the look.

"I won't! Why are you giving up on being a Trainer?!" she cried.

Cheren stood, and clenched his fists, "You're really sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" he warned.

"That's what best friends do! We go past the limit to help our friends!" Maeve shot back. Bianca began to move herself in between her friends, stuttering nervously.

"Um, th-there's no need to fight..."

"Why are you giving up? Weren't you the one telling Bianca and I not to give up? Hypocrite!" Maeve challenged, crossing her arms.

**_~~Maeve, that isn't necessary...~~_** Jyoti said softly, as he looked at Cheren. The latter's face was burning red, but not just from anger.

"Maeve, I-"

"Why?" Maeve asked again. Bianca, startled ad saddened by her friends' arguing, left the room with tears flowing down her face.

**_~~Maeve if he doesn't want to talk about it, don't force him!~~ _**Aurybelle scorned. Fezzik nodded and looked at his trainer.

"All you guys do is fight now... this isn't like you two. Especially you, Maeve," the blonde sobbed.

**_~~You've hurt Bianca's feelings...~~_** the puppy Pokémon said quietly.

"See what you've done?" Cheren sneered, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Maeve glanced at the door but continued to glare at her friend.

"You started it," she hissed angrily. "I've always looked up to you, and now you've suddenly given up on yourself. You should know that no matter how many troubles you go through, me, Bianca and our families have your back always. But now you act like it's not even true." Maeve stated sadly.

"You really want to know why I stopped training, Maeve?" Cheren growled. Maeve looked up at him, shocked, and then nodded.

"I stopped because of you!"

"Wh..._What_?"

**Sorry guys, I know I've been gone for a while. School was busier than I thought it'd be. But anyways I'm back and I'll try my hardest to continue updating on schedule. Nothing else to say, really, so... Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! :-) **


End file.
